Sebuah Ciptaan Hati
by DabelbroOx777
Summary: Summary : Penderitaan kesengsaraan kesendirian kehancuran kesakitan yang di rasakannya melebihi apa yang ada di dunia ini, dia telah jatuh dalam kegelapan tiada tara ngejolak balas dendam yang membara Dan dia ingin mengakhiri semua nya sampai ke titik...NOL


**Episode 1 (awal)**

 **Sebuah Ciptaan Hati**

Cerita ini adalah buatan saya, dan milik saya

 **Sebuah Ciptaan Hati , Dari DabelbroOx777**

Dan jika ada nama karakter atau tempat yang bersangkutan dengan anime,

Saya hanya memakai nama-nama atau tempat saja, Jika saya Mau saya bisa membuat karakter saya sendiri dan karakter untuk cerita ini. Tapi saya rasa kurang menarik dan banyak pasti yang tidak suka. Karna ini adalah Fanfiction yang menggunakan karakter yang ada di anime, terpaksa saya mengikuti aturan tersebut

Saya mungkin menulis cerita dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri, jika anda tidak suka tidak apa-apa. Saya menulis cerita ini untuk cuman kesenangan saya semata. Ingin menciptakan semua cerita yang kiranya nyata gitu

Mungkin cara penulisan saya aneh rada aneh tapi, dari pada cerita yang orang lain buat. Saya menulis apa yang ada di pikiran saya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sebuah Ciptaan Hati XXXXXXXXXXXX

Semesta, memiliki awal

Namun tidak memiliki akhir

Tidak terbatas

Begitu juga dengan bintang.

Memiliki awal...

Namun kekuatannya sendiri membawa kehancuran...

Terbatas.

Mereka yang mengaku pembijak ternyata adalah orang yang paling bodoh

Sejarah sudah mencatatnya

"Inilah, peringatan yang di inginkan oleh mereka yang bertahan dari dewa" guman seseorang entah pada siapa, dia memandang langit biru

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama"

"Apa kau berbohong padaku"

"Atau mereka yang sudah berbohong"

"Apa itu benar ada dewa di dunia ini?"

"Mungkin juga benar para dewa bisa mengubah dunia kita.

"Aku memandangi ketidakadilan dunia ini

Apakah kalian pernah merasakan, dimana semua orang yang kalian cintai,sayangi teman-teman kalian menyakiti membenci, kalian sampai kekasih kalian diam-diam menusuk dari belakang dia pergi bersama selingkuhan nya bercumbu, ohh Tidak aku merasakan semua kepedihan yang ada di dunia ini hahaha" guman seseorang yang meratapi pedih hidup yang dirasakan, saat ini dia hanya bisa melihat langit-langit yang mulai memudar ke senja sore

"Mungkin cuman aku seorang di dunia i-ini"

Dia sudah bersimpah darah, keringat, air mata, bahkan harga dirinya hancur-lebur"

Langit pun mulai gelap menandakan waktu pergantian, tak terasa hujan pun turun ikut merasakan sedih nya apa yang dia rasakan

"Aku tidak tau lagi, aku serasa ingin mati" dia hanya tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri, ketika dia sadari, dia berada di sebuah padang ramput yang sangat luas dan dari sana dia bisa melihat semua nya dari atas sana, sungai, jenis beraneka ragam tumbuhan pegunugan yang sususannya sangat indah siapa saja dapat terpukau oleh keindahan nya

Sejenak ia menikmati sapuan angin menerpa muka yang berwarna tan dengan gurasan garis-garis kumis kucing itu, rumput pun melambai-melambai seakan menari-nari dengan ber-irama, dia pun sejenak mengusap rambut pirang jabrik nya yang kotor yang bercampur darah keringat, yang tentu itu mengeluarkan bau yang tak mengenakan untuk di cium di hidung, tapi dengan pengelaman yang dialami nya hanpir bisa disebut keseharianya dia sudah kebal terhadap hal-hal tersebut. malah pakaian sekarang yang di pakai nya yukata hitam polos yang sudah sobek dimana-mana tanda bekas tusukan, sayatan senjata tajam dan terlihat jelas terdapat bercak-bercak darah, yang terlihat sangat tidak layak pakai, terlihat dari bekas sobek di yukata nya terlihat beberapa luka bekas tusukan pedang

Dia masih mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Terjadi perang yang melibatkan seluruh dunia. Dalam perang tersebut populasi manusia cuman kurang dari 10%, mula nya perang karna fraksi dari raja kegelapan yang di pimpin oleh Zeref Dragneel pengguna Black Magic. Karna tanpa sebab yang belum di ketahui Sang pengguna Black Magic itu mendeklarasikan ke semua pihak. Manusia, Iblis yang di pimpin oleh Satan Lucifer sang malaikat pertama Tuhan yang membangkang yang tinggal di Underworld Satan Lucifer memiliki 3 jendeal besar nya Dari Astaroth, Asmodeus, leviathan, mereka adalah jendral yang sangat kuat. Mereka bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung dengan mudah di bawah pimpinan Satan Lucifer Fraksi Iblis (Akuma) mengalami pertumbuhan yang sangat pesat dan juga mereka adalah yang memiliki jumlah yang paling banyak di antara semua Fraksi.

Malaikat jauh yang di pimpin oleh "First fallen angel" Azriel Sang Malaikat Jatuh pertama walapun dia sudah perbuat hal yang negatif sehingga dia di usir dari surga tetapi karna entah karna apa sayap Azriel Tetap Putih indah dan Malaikat Jatuh (Datenshi) salah satu yang mempunyai Teknologi yang sangat-sangat tinggi karna mereka dapat menciptakan "Sacred gear Buatan" Sacred Gear adalah salah satu permberian Tuhan (Kami-sama) yang di peruntukkan kepada orang yang berhak memiliki nya Sacred Gear itu ada banyak dari Informasi yang diketahui sekarang ada 16 Sacred Gear yang di ciptakan oleh Kami Sama

1. **True Longinu** **s (Holy Spear, the Spear of Destiny, the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun)**

Longinus pertama yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa kuat karna banyak julukan untuk Sacred gear ini contoh nya kehendak tuhan. Longinus ini berbentuk tombak yang juga digunakan oleh St. Longinus untuk menusuk Jesus Christ. True Longinus juga merupakan bagian dari 3 Relik Suci.

 **2.** **Zenith Tempest (Prison of Bright Heavenly Thunder)**

Longinus terkuat kedua setelah True Longinus. Memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol cuaca dan elemen, bisa anda bayang kan jika sacred gear ini bisa menciptakan bencana yang sangat Dashyat.

 **3\. Annihilation Maker (Creation of the Demonic Beast)**

Longinus tingkat atas yang memiliki kekuatan dapat menciptakan mahluk seperti yang dibayangkan oleh pengguna

 **4\. Dimension Lost (Fog of Extinction)**

Salah satu Longinus tingkat atas juga. Memiliki kekuatan menciptakan kabut yang dapat menahan serangan apa pun dan memindahkan suatu objek yang ada di alam kabut ke berbagai lokasi. Potensi kekuatan utama sacred gear ini dapat menciptakan dimensi dan meniru apa yang di bayangkan.

5. **Regulus Nemea (Lion's King Battle Axe)**

Sebuah Axe Longinus yang Di dalam Longinus ini terdapat Jiwa dari Raja Singa, Singa Nemean Regulus. Regulus Nemea memiliki kekuatan dapat mengguncang Bumi dengan sekali ayunan serta melindungi pengguna dari serangan apapun.

6\. **Canis Lykaon (Dog God of the Black Blade)**

Longinus berbentuk anjing hitam besar dengan mata merah yang memiliki naluri sendiri. Canis Lykaon memiliki kekuatan dapat menghasilkan pedang dari tubuhnya dan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi pedang. Selain itu, Canis Lykaon juga dapat menyerang musuh melalui bayangan.

 **7** **. Incinerate Anthem (Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flame)**

Longinus juga bagian dari 3 Relik Suci. Memiliki kekuatan untuk menghasilkan dan mengontrol Api Suci berwarna ungu yang dapat membakar Iblis. Longinus ini memiliki kemauan sendiri. Ia akan berganti ke pengguna yang lain jika pengguna saat ini tidak cocok dengan dirinya

 **8.** **Absolute Demise (Eternal Ice Princess)**

Sebuah Longinus yang mengambil wujud sebagai boneka perempuan raksasa es setinggi 3 meter yang menggunakan gaun. Longinus ini dipegang oleh Lavinia Reni, anggota dari Asosiasi Penyihir dan anggota dari Dog Team Tobio.

 **9**. **Telos Karma (Ultimate Karma)**

Informasi mengenai sacred gear ini masih misterius

 **10**. **Innovate Clear (Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation)**

Sama seperti Telos Karma sacred gear ini juga masih misterius

 **11**. **Nereid Kyrie (Poem of Endless Green Sea)** Informasi mengenai sacred gear ini masih belum diketahui

 **12.** **Star Buster Star Blaster (Star-Crushing Sword and Star-Piercing Gun)** Ini juga Longinus tingkat atas. Longinus ini berbentuk sebuah pedang dan senapan.

 **13.** **Aeon Balor (The Evil-Eyed King Who Dominate the Space and Time)** Longinus ini adalah hasil evolusi dari Sacred Gear yang dipegang oleh Gasper Valid sebelumnya yaitu Forbidden Balor View.

14\. **Alphecca Tyrant (Unparalleled Crown of the Abyss)**

Tentang kekuatan dan sacred gear ini masih belum di ketahui

15\. **Unknown Dictator (Imperial Child of Machine World)**

Dan seperti Alphecca Tyrant sacred ini masih belum di ketahui

 **18\. S** **ephiroth Graal (Holy Grail of the Secluded World)** **Atau bisa di bilang Sacred Gear istimewa karna salah satu sacred gear yang tidak bisa di peruntukkan kepada seseorang karna sacred gear ini adalah bisa dibilang senjata pambungkas dari pihak tenshi**

Longinus yang digunakan oleh Christ dalam perjamuan terakhirnya dan Grail yang ada di dalam legenda Arthurian. Longinus ini juga bagian dari 3 Relik Suci. Dan holy Grail ini Unik karna kekuatan sebenarnya itu sangat luar biasa, dan untuk mendapatkan nya harus melakukan pertempuran yang terdiri dari 5 yang di pilih langsung holy grail, kita bisa membangkitkan arwah roh pahlawan suci masa lampau Bisa di sebut " **Servant"** dan terdiri 8 tingkatan class dan karna perang Kami-sama mengubah sistem nya menjadi memanggil arwah roh suci zaman purba kala

1\. **Class: Saber (Kelas pengguna Pedang)**

Saber adalah servant yang ingin berpatisipasi di Perang Holy Grail ini atas kemauannya sendiri. Saber disini merupakan Heroic spirit dari Arthuria Pendragon adalah sosok pahlawan yang berasal dari sejarah Inggris (akhir abad ke-5 sampai awal abad ke-6) yaitu "King Arthur" dimana Arthuria sendiri terkenal dengan pedangnya yang kuat bernama Excalibur dan merupakan salah satu dari Round Table Knights (Ksatria Meja Bundar). Arturiaria Pendragon masuk ke dalam kelas Saber karena kemampuannya dalam memainkan pedang.Saber diceritakan merupakan servant terkuat.

2\. **Class: Archer (kelas pengguna panah atau serangan jarak jauh)**

Archer sebenarnya merupakan Heroic spirit dari Emiya Shirou. Emiya Shirou adalah sosok pahlawan fiksi tidak memiliki sejarah atau mitologi, dll.Emiya Shirou yang datang dalam wujud roh pahlawan merupakan karakter dari masa depan. Ia dipanggil katalis berupa kalung, Emiya Shirou sendiri cenderung dapat bertarung dengan jarak dekat dengan menggunakan dua belah pedang pendek yin yang dan dapat bertarung jarak jauh dengan panahnya. Archer mempunyai kemampuan khusus dimana bisa mengubah tampat menjadi ilusi Reality Marble diaman tempat tersbut dipenuhi pedang tertancam di tanah tak terhitung jumalahnya.(Lihat Fate Unlimited Balde Works) dan salah satu kekuatan archer ini sangat luar biasa dia bisa meniru bentuk senjata musuh nya bahkan excalibur milik king arthur.

3\. **Class: Lancer (Kelas pengguna tombak)**

Lancer diceritakan sebagai sesosok pahlawan dalam mitolgi Iris alam kisah-kisah Ulster Cycle. Ia adalah makhluk setengah dewa, merupakan anak dari dewa Lugh dan Deichtine, nama kecilnya adalah Setanta. Ia mendapat nama yang lebih dikenal dengan baik setelah ia tidak sengaja membunuh anjing penjaga seorang ahli pandai besi bernama Culann dan menawarkan diri untuk mengambil tempatnya, sampai penggantinya dapat dipelihara, anjing penjaga tersebut terkenal dengan kekuatannya yang seimbang dengan 10 orang manusia.Ia mempunyai Nobel phantasm andalan yaitu serangan tombak yang dahsyat dan dapat dibelokan arahnya sesuka hati.

4 **Class: Rider (Kelas penunggang)**

Servant Class Rider merupakan Medusa sesosokari mitologi yunani, seorang wanita cantik dengan ular dirambutnya. Medusa merupakan satu dari 3 gorgon (makhluk wanita yang menakutkan) yang merupakan anak dari dewa laut kuno Forkis dan adiknya Keto. Diceritakan bahwa kedua gorgon yang lain merupakan makhluk abadi, sedangkan Medusa tidak. Awalnya Medusa adalah wanita cantik biasa namun diperkosa oleh Poseidon di kuil Athena, hal tersebut membuat Athena marah dan mengutuk Medusa sehingga berambut ular dan bagi siapa saja yang melihat dia akan menjadi batu. banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Medusa, seperti ia tidak memiliki ular sebagai rambutnya dan sebagainya. Dan sebagai kelas Rider, Medusa memiliki tunggangan seekor kuda Pegasus putih

 **5\. Class: Caster (Kelas pengguna sihir)**

Caster merupkan gambaran Madea,sesosok penyihir wanita dari mitologi Yunani. Ia adalah seorang putri raja Aietes dari Kolkhis, Keponakan Perempuan dari penyihir Circe dan cucu dari dewa matahari, Helios. Kisahnya dimulai sejak pertemuannya dengan seorang pahlawan, Jason yang tiba di Kolkhis yang datang dari Lolkos dimana Medea langsung jatuh cinta kepada Jason dan meminta Jason untuk menikahinya dengan imbalan untuk membantu Jason dalam menjalankan tugasnya untuk mendapatkan bulu domba emas, dan Jason pun menyetujuinya.

 **6\. Class: Assasins (Kelas pembunuh)**

Ia dikenal sebagai seorang pendekar pedang (Swordsman) dan termasuk salah seorang samurai yang memiliki kemampuan hebat di Jepang yang namun pada akhirnya kalah dalam pertarungan sesama samurai dengan Musashi Miyamoto di pulau Funajima. Musashi Miyamoto pada masa kini dikenal sebagai seorang pendekar pedang/Samurai terkuat dan Kojirou Sasaki menjadi rival utamanya

 **7\. Class: Berserker (Kelas Pengamuk)**

adalah sosok pahlawan yang berasal dari mitologi Yunani (Hercules dalam mitologi Romawi). Hercules merupakan manusia setengah dewa dan juga pahlawan terbesar Yunani. Dalam banyak kisah diceritakan bahwa Hercules adalah anak dari hubungan gelap dewa Zeus dengan seorang wanita bernama Alkmene. Awalnya, nama Heracules adalah Alkides atau Alkaeus namun untuk menyenangkan dewi Hera yang marah karena suaminya Zeus berselingkuh maka orang tuanya mengganti namanya menjadi Hercules yang artinya "Kejayaan Hera" atau "Berjaya melalui Hera". Hercules dikenal dengan petualangan-petualangannya yang hebat dan sebagai pahlawan yang banyak menolong warga Yunani menghadapi monster-monster seperti Medusa, Kranken,dan lain-lainnya

 **8\. Class: Archer** **(kelas pengguna panah atau serangan jarak jauh) Gilgames**

Gilgamesh adalah sosok pahlawan dari mitologi Mesir. Seorang manusia setengah dewa, raja dari kerajaan tertua dinasti Uruk, Mesopotamia dan dikenal juga sebagai Raja para Pahlawan baik di Bumi maupun di langit .Kemampuan Gilgamesh sangat luar biasa Bagaimana tidak dia mempunyai senjata semua para pahlawan Heroic spirit. Ia juga mempunyai senjata pedang yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh penyihir sekalipun, senjata yang hanya dimiliki oleh raja para pahlawan dengan kemampuannya dahsyat dan menghancurkan. Dia bisa juga dibilang sebagai KING OF THE KING. Karna pada masa nya dia menguasai seluruh dunia. Dan dia satu-satu servant yang tidak mempan aturan Holy Grail. Dia juga mempunyai Harta Mulia yang luar biasa kuat yaitu

 **-Merodach** **Pedang** **Dosa Asli**

Sejenis harta mulia yang apabila dipandang yang mempunyai tenaga sihir tinggi. Merodach merupakan sumber pedang legenda bersifat jahat yaitu Gram dalam mitiologi Nordic, yang dikenali juga sebagai **Balmung**

 **-Durandal (** **Pedang Mahsyur Tiada** **Tandingan)**

Legenda purba menyebut Durandal sebagai pedang yang kebal dan tidak konon katanya tidak bisa dihancurkan, serta mengatakan bahwa pedangnya pernah digunakan oleh Hector, seorang pejuang yang hebat yang bertarung dalam IIad Homer Kemudian, pedang ini menjadi popular sebagai pedang yang diberikan kepada seorang paladin bernama Roland oleh Maharaja Rom Suci yaitu Charlemagne,asal pedang tersebut dari seorang malaikat.

- **Enkidu** ( **Rantai Surga)**

Salah satu dari harta maha suci dari Gilgamesh. Rantai ini mempunyai kekuatan mengunci para musuh nya baik Dewa, bahkan Naga (Dragon) sekalipun, Enkidu merupakan senjata yang paling di sukai oleh Gilgamesh.

- **Enuma** **Elish** ( **Bintang Kewujudan yang Membelah Syurga dan Bumi)**

Sebilah pedang berbentuk seperti tombak dan tidak kayak tombak seperti pedang tapi tidak seperti pedang juga memilik 3 baris susunan, terukir dengan huruf-huruf merah dalam tulisan Cuneiform Enuma Elish Memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, ketiga-tiga bilah Enuma Elish mensegmen vakumm dan memampatkan gasatnosfera disekelilingnya. Apabila diaktifkan, terjadi letupan yang sangat kuat, memutuskan asas-asas realiti dan mengakibatkan kehancuran massa dan ruang, meluluhkan segala benda di dalam kawasan serangan. Dan informasi yang di ketahui sampai sekarang belum di ketahui komponen Enuma Elish dan asal-usul Harta Maha Suci Tersebut. pedang ini bisa di bilang juga anti Dunia atau mirip Anti Materi(anti matter) karna dia dapat menghancurkan apapun di jangkauan nya dan ini adalah Harta Suci paling berharga dalam simpanan Gilgamesh. Pedang ini tidak mempunyai nama sebenar,nya namun Gilgamesh menamai Enuma Elish dan kadang dia juga menyingkat nya dengan Ea, dan Enuma Elish merupakan kata-kata untuk membangkitkannya.

Dan juga Datenshi - malaikat yang dipimpin oleh tuhan (Kami-sama) walaupun pihak malaikat jatuh Punya pemimpin tetapi mereka tetap patuh pada aturan mutlak pencipta mereka yaitu Kami-sama,

dan dari pihak Olympus yang Terdiri dari Zeus, Poseidon dan hades(Dulu karna sudah mengkhianati pihak olympus) sebagai pilar pertama memerintah Olympus dan ras Olympus ada salah satu ras yang sangat kuat

Setiap dewa-dewi dalam atau bisa disebiut Olympus memiliki setidaknya satu unsur yang dikuasai dan dilindunginya. Masing-masing unsur tersebut adalah:

1\. Zeus adalah pemimpin/Raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa , dewa petir, dan .

2\. Poseidon adalah dewa laut, gempa bumi, dan bapak bangsa kuda.

3\. Hades adalah dan dewa kematian, orang mati, dan harta dalam bumi. (Dulunya karna sudah mengkhianati pihak Olympus)

4\. Hera istri Zeus, ratu para dewa, adalah dewi pelindung , pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan.

4\. Ares adalah dewa perang dan pembantaian (Dulunya karna sudah Mengkhianati pihak Olympus bersama Hades)

5\. Hermes adalah dewa penunjuk jalan, pelindung para petualang , penggembala, dan penghibur. Ia juga utusan dewa Zeus.

6\. Hefaistos adalah dewa api , tukang Kayu, penempa Besi , dan pengrajin senjata.

7\. Afrodit adalah dewi cinta, sexs, dan keindahan Fisik.

8\. Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaan, Perang, keindahan Jiwa, Seni dan pendidikan.

9\. Apollo adalah dewa matahari, Cahaya, musik, tarian, obat-obatan, dan pelindung para pemanah.

10\. Artemis adalah dewi bulan, pelindung Hewan, perburuan, kesuburan, dan kesucian. Merupakan saudara kembar Apollo

11\. Dermeter adalah dewi bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, makanan, argraris ,dan pelindung perkawinan.

12\. Hestia adalah dewi pelindung rumah, kelurga dan perapian.

dan karna Hades sebagai dewa kematian dan Ares sebagai dewa Perang dalam Mitologi Olympus dan juga Loki dari Mitologi Nordic yang mempunyai peliharaan Fenrir yang mempunyai julukan pembunuh dewa karna taring Fenrir kabarnya dapat membunuh Dewa mereka Menolak bergabung dengan Fraksi mereka sendiri malah bisa disebut penghianat karna mencuri buah Kehidupan Dari taman Olympus itu sendiri, karna buah Kehidupan adalah salah satu harta yang sangat berharga bagi fraksi Olympus karna buah kehidupan hanya berbuah 10.000 tahun sekali itu pun menurut teori dari pihak olympus itu sendiri karna sudah berpuluh-puluh abad baru sekali pohon kehidupan itu berbuah dan juga membentuk Fraksi mereka sendiri yang mereka beri nama "Hellsing" yang ikut menentang semua pihak.

Dan selanjutnya dari Pihak Mitologi Nordic yang di pimpin oleh Odin dan salah satu memang mereka di pandang sebagai salah satu ras yang terlemah, tapi yang beranggapan begitu pasti bodoh, karna mereka menyembunyikan salah satu pasukan terkuat sepanjang masa mereka mempunyai 10.000 prajurit yang di lengkapi tombak yang kekuatan nya setara dengan gigi fenrir yang sanggup membunuh dewa.

Dan Dari Fraksi para Naga (Dragon) pun ikut dalam perang. Kaum para naga pun ikut memanaskan Perang ini, para naga tidak bodoh dengan langsung ikut dalam peperangan, tetapi menurut Lamaran Sang Naga tua pertama yaitu First Of the Dragons, Bahwa akan ada Perang besar atau perang penentuan yang melibatkan semua ras dan karna itu pihak naga mencegah hal itu Terjadi bisa dibilang Fraksi Naga Adalah penengah dalam Perang ini. Dan Fraksi Para naga yang dipimpin oleh sang Raja naga Dragon Armityle The Chaos Phantom yang sebelum nya First Of The Dragons, dan jajaran 11 Pilar Dragon king lainnya seperti,

Hot Red Dragon Archiefiend King Calamity, Great Red atau Apocalypse Dragon atau bisa dibilang The True Red Dragon God Emperor, Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Darkforce weudai Dragon, Starstream Nova Dragon, Imperial World Dragon, Five-headed Dragon, Cyber Star Dragons, Yubel - Terror Incarnate Dragon, dan jajaran Naga Kuat seperti

Red Dragon Emperor atau Boosted Gear Draig (Sekiryuutei) dan Rival abadinya, White Dragon Emperor atau Divine Diving Albion Hakuryuukou dan Naga kuat lainnya

Akibat perang yang dashyat itu sampai sekarang 13% penduduk manusia bisa bertahan.

dan 12,7% Ras Fraksi Shinobi itu pun terdiri dari klan Kuno, yang di ketahui Senju, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sarutobi, Yamanaka, Nara, Kaguya, Rinha, Yuki dan Ootsutsuki, Fraksi Shinobi dipimpin oleh Ootsutsuki. karna perang dashyat Ootsutsuki Hagaromo menciptakan Kekkai yang melingkupi semua Desa Fraksi Shinobi. Dan Fraksi Shinobi adalah pengguna Chakra dan mereka memiliki 9 bijuu.

1\. Si Ekor Satu Shukaku 'Ichibi No Shukaku'

2\. Si Ekor Dua Matatabi 'Nibi No Nekomata'

3\. Si Ekor Tiga Isobu 'Sanbi no Isonade'

4\. Si Ekor Empat Son Goku 'Yonbi - Sokou'

5.Si Ekor Lima Kokuo 'Gobi - Houkou

6\. Si Ekor enam Saiken 'Rokubi - Raijuu'

7\. Si Ekor Tujuh Lucky 7 Choumei 'Nanabi - Kaku'

8\. Si Ekor Delapan Ushi-oni, Gyuuki -Hachibi

9\. Si Ekor Sembilan Kurama 'Kyuubi no Yoku'

Walaupun Ootsutsuki menciptakaan kekkai terkuat nya tapi itu belum bisa menahan imbas perang Besar. Dan di dalam kekkai itu banyak para lansia, wanita, dan Anak-anak yang meninggal akibat imbas dari perang tersebut. Hagaromo Marah besar. Dengan menggunakan Doujutsu Rinnegan dia memanggil Gedo Mazo untuk menggabungkan ke sembilan bijuu untuk membangkitkan Juubi si ekor 10.

0,3% dari Fraksi Sihir yang kenapa mereka bisa bertahan salah satu pendiri Guild Terkuat yang bisa bertahan sampai saat itu cuman guild yang di pimpin oleh Mavis Vermillion. Guild Fairy Tail, Guild sihir Pertama.

Dan 0000000,1% yaitu Manusia Normal tanpa Kekuatan apa-apa dia hanya keturunan dari manusia bisa dan keluarga nya adalah seorang pengrajin besi biasa yang ada di jepang. Dia yang tersisa dari manusia di muka bumi (tanpa kekuatan)

musim semipun tiba. bunga sakura pun bermekaran. Dan mungkin itu adalah musim terakhir yang di alami Manusia.

Ketakutan ini begitu jelas. Merayap Menuju hati.

Dan pada hari ini adalah yang sangat bahagia bagi dirinya Dia tepat ber umur 18 tahun dia dan keluarga sedang merayakan piknik dengan keluarga nya di bawah pohon sakura yang baru mekar dan terlihat sangat indah. Terlihat jelas keluarga itu sangat bahagia mereka yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu dan 2 orang anak yang berbeda gender.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Kakak"Teriak insan yang langsung menerjang sang kakak. Dan dia memilki surai berwarna kuning yang memiliki rambut panjang lurus yang terlihat pas dengan wajah nya yang cantik dengan bibir tipis merah muda dan memiliki perwatakan yang bak model dengan kulit putih mulus nya.

"NARUKO!.. jangan memeluk ku Terus.. uhh~ sesak" ucap insan yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dengan perwatakan tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat tegas dan terlihat 3 gurasan kumis tipis di pipinya

"Hehe~ maaf kakak Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini"

"Bukannya kamu juga Berulang tahun Baka. Kita kan kembar" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala adik nya yang tinggi nya sebatas hidung nya

"NARUTO!!! NARUKO!!!"

"Iyaa Tou-chan Kaa-chan. Kami datang" Ucap bersama kedua insan yang dipanggil iya dia Naruto dia memiliki adik bernama Naruko mereka adalah kembar dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina

"Kalian ada-ada aja cepat kalian tiup lilinnya"terdengar jelas suara wanita khas dewasa iya dia kushina

"Kakak kita tiup sama-sama ya~"ucap Naruko yang melihat Naruto tampak sedang pura-pura sedang tidak mendengarkan.

"KAKAK!!!"

"NARUTO! Dengarkan Adik mu. Apa kamu mau mati hah!!" Dengan mode horronya kushina Langsung menjewer anak laki-lakinya itu

Sedang kan sang suami atau Minato cuman sweatdrop menanggapi perlakukan anak dan istrinya tersebut. Satu si pemalas satu lagi monster. Dan dia masih ingat saat itu dia memanggil kushina dengan panggilan tomat karna rambut istrinya itu berwarna merah mirip tomat, dan tada dia merasakan sakitnya di pasung di gudang yang gelap dan di jadikan samsak tinju setiap hari. Jika mengingat itu dia ngeri sendiri.

"Aww! Aww. Iyaa kaa-chan.. tolong sakitt aww!"

Sang adik cuman menahan ketawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Wuuhhh~

Terlihat lilin di kue yang tadinya masih menyala dan sudah padam karna dan kue yang terdapat tulisan Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke 18 Naruto Naruko

Angin pun berhembus dan menerpa sang insan Naruto terlihat memejamkan mata dan yang sedang mengatupkan tangan seraya memanjatkan doa.

"Keinginan mu Tahun ini apa kakak~" ucap lembut Naruko yang melihat sang kakak perlahan membuka mata

"Itu Rahasia Naruko" kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pucuk rambut sang adik

Dan dari dalam hati nya yang terdalam dia memanjatkan doa supaya dia bahagia selamanya bersama naruko dan juga kaa-chan Tou-chan nya, dia cukup bahagia hidup berkecukupan begini dia bahagia bisa memiliki keluarga seperti ini walaupun kerjanya hari-hari cuman sebagai pengrajin besi tapi itu tidak apa-apa dia mengorbankan masa mudanya cuman mencari uang agar sang adik bisa sekolah. Dia sudah putus sekolah sejak tamat sekolah menengah pertama (smp). Ayah nya juga cuman seorang pengrajin besi bisa dibilang usaha keluarga kecil-kecilan dan ibunya kushina cuman ibu rumah tangga.

Terlihat sang ayah minato tampak sedang mengsetting timer ke sebuah kamera yang mereka sewa ya mereka. Dan minato pun bergegas ke tempat dimana istrinya terlihat senyum dan di sebelah kanan dan terlihat naruko merangkul manja lengan naruto yang terlihat malas

Cheessss

Ckrekk

Dan terlihat lah foto keluarga yang sangat bahagia

Tanpa sadar naruto bergumam "terima kasih Kami-sama" setitik air mata menetes darimata kanannya. Dia sangat bahagia hari ini di tempat tinggi seperti ini ya dia berada di penggunugan yang aneh cuman ada 1 pohon sakura yang di kelilingi padang rumput yang tampak terlihat segar hijau dan tempat ini adalah tempat dimana setiap tahun nya tepatnya pas hari ulang tahun mereka selalu ke tempat itu dan dari sini mereka dapat melihat senja sore yang sangat indah

tapi itu semua berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

Karna dalam beberapa detik-detik tersebut terlihat langit-langit langsung berubah berwarna hitam legam bukan karna mau hujan tapi terlihat jelas di atas langit terjadi pertempuran sangat dashyat dia dapat melihat banyak sekali makhluk yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya dan jumlah nya itu tidak sedikit malah tak terhitung terlihat mereka sambil beradung serang

Dia juga dapat melihat kapal tempur berjenis Raptor F22 melaju kencang di atas mereka sambil menyerang dengan rocket nya. Dan tak lama kapal tersebut meledak karna hantaman sosok yang menunggangi kuda api

"Ck!!! Kalian kira maninan seperti itu dapat menggores ku. Dasar manusia sialan" ucap seseorang yang terlihat di belakang nya terdapat prajurit nya yang setia dan jumlah nya jutaan

duaaar!!!

Ledakan besar tersebut sangat jelas terdengar dan memekik kan telinga dan menghempas kan mereka. Terlihat mereka terguling-guling dan sesekali menghantam hampuran bebatuan kecil yang tajam akibat percikan ledakan tersebut menghantam tanah

Minato merasa heran kenapa kapal tempur jenis Raptor F22 muncul mendadak? Apakah ada yang menginvasi jepang? Berjuta-juta spekulasi muncul di pikirannya? Serang bertubi-tubi menyerang pikirannya. Dia bisa melihat 2 dua kubu pihak terlihat di langit yang hitam itu yang satu mengenakan sayap hitam yang aneh dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan satu lagi terlihat sosok menyeramkan rambutnya terbakar dan menunggangi Kuda Api terasa jelas Aura mengerikan dari sosok tersebut dan di belakang terlihat banyak makhluk yang baru pertama dilihatnya dan jujur minato sangat ketakutan dan merinding tapi prioritas utama nya adalah melindungi keluarganya dia dapat melihat naruto tampak bangun membantu Naruko

"Kita Harus mencari tempat berlindung!"ucap Minato yang berusaha menegakkan badannya tampak terlihat di beberapa bagian siku nya terlihat memar dan minato langsung membahu istrinya yang nampak terlihat kesusahan berjalan

"Tou-chan aku tahu kita kemana di hutan di lereng gunung ini ada Goa"balas Naruto yang terlihat gos-gosan dan sambil memegang tangan naruko yang terlihat sangat ketakutan..

Dan terlihat di langit tetap terjadi balas-membalas serangan

"Hahahaha apa cuman segini kekuatan dari Da-tenshi hahahahaha"ucap arogan sosok yang menunggangi sebuah kuda api

"Sialan KAU aressss!!. Semua nya serangg mereka!!!!!" Ucap sosok yang terlihat dia adalah sosok panglima dari Da-tenshi

Sesasat langit menjadi terang karna tombak cahaya yang berjumlah jutaan tersebut menutupi hampir semua langit

Dan sang panglima tersebut menciptakan sebuah tombak raksasa yang besar nya seukuran bus

"Rasakan ini Ares!!"teriak sang Panglima Da-tenshi tersebut sambil melempar tombak besar nya

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Apa cuman segini kekuatan dari panglima Da-tenshi Azazel ck!!! Kau membuatku kecewa. Dimana Azriel apakah dia Merehkanku hah!! "Balas Arogan Ares melihat jutaan tombak tersebut melaju cepat ke arahnya. "Kalian Prajurit ku, bantai mereka" Teriak Ares dengan wajah menyeramkan

Terlihat memunculkan sebuah Pedang dari ketiadaan, terlihat Pedang tersebut sangat besar dan berwarna hitam dan ber api-api,

Duarrrr!!!

Terlihat ledakan bertubi-tubi di langit yang sangat memekikkan telinga

Di lereng gunung..

Arggg

Duarrr mereka juga terkena imbas ledakan tersebut dan menghempaskan mereka

"Ughh siall!!"ucap Naruto berusaha untuk bangun dia sempat dapat melindungi adiknya dari benturan keras tanah tersebut dia dapat melihat pakaian yukata hitam polos yang di pakai nya sudah kotor dan berdebu terlihat siku tangan nya berdarah dan kakinya terdapat memar biru. Dia cuman melihat adik nya nampak pingsan dan tidak ada luka atau memar. Naruto tau dia terhempas agak jauh dari orang tua nya tanpa banyak waktu dia menggendong adik nya dan bergegas mendekati orang tua. Terlihat kedua orang tua saling memeluk satu sama lain dan terlihat sangat terluka dan berdarah dimana-mana. Hati nya sangat sakit melihat hal tersebut dalam hati nya dia tidak mau adik melihat hal menyedihkan ini.

Dalam jarak 10 meter lagi. Tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang tuanya Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang memiliki tanduk besar dan terlihat di tangan sosok itu terdapat sabit besar dengan rantai yang melilit lengan tenggoraknya sosok itu tinggi besar dan dalam beberapa sisi jubah hitam yang panjang tersebut terlihat organ bagian dalam sosok itu. Dan wajah nya tenggorak bertanduk yang sangat menyeramkan dan sosok itu terlihat mendekat ke arah orang tuanya

Deg!

Jantung memacu lebih cepat darah ke dalam tubuh. Detakan jantung yang sangat cepat. Aku merasa sangat cemas. takut. Aku pun berlari sangat kencang sambil memegang erat Naruko yang ku gendong, aku merasa seperti di mimpi, makhluk bersayap? Makhluk yang aneh-aneh makhluk yang baru pertama kali dilihat nya tersebut serasa mirip dengan game dan film yang biasa di tonton nya

"Tou-chan!!!!. Kaa-chan Larii!! "

Dengan derai air mata yang mulai membasahi pipiku aku pun mengabaikan rasa sakit kaki ku yang memar tersebut. Aku cuman berharap semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik. Dalam hati aku terus memohon ke para kami-sama supaya semua nya baik-baik saja

"Kus-hina k-kau b-baik-baik s-aja"ucap terbata minato pada istrinya dia dapat melihat warna darah yang sewarna dengan rambut sang istri yang mengalir dari kepala sang istri dan dia hanya bisa memeluk istrinya dengan erat

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja minato"guman balas Kushina dengan terbata dengan bola mata indah yang sudah berair. Kushina hanya bisa melihat sang suami dengan senyuman saja dia melihat suami nya terluka cukup parah. Terlihat tangan kiri suami itu sudah tidak ada. Pasti itu sangat sakit tapi minato dapat menyembunyikan

Rasa sakit itu dan mungkin juga karna dia tidak mau melihat istrinya cemas

"Tou-chan!!!!! Kaa-chan Larii!!!!"

"Itu suara Naruto. Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas"ucap Minato Dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggendong Anak putri semata wayang nya. Tapi dia dapat melihat sosok bisa dibilang memiliki sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Mendadak dia ketakutan perihal nya banyak sekali hal-hal yang belum pernah di lihatnya hari ini

Dekat.

Semakin mendekat

Semakin mendekat

Sosok itu pun sudah ada di depanku. Aku pun hanya melihat kepala sosok itu yang berbentuk tengkorak yang sangat menyeramkan dan sesaat serasa waktu berhenti aku melihat kushina tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan aku juga dapat melihat Naruko juga yang sudah siuman di gendong naruto, mungkin ini bakal jadi senyuman terakhir ya benak ku, dalam beberapa detik tersebut aku melihat kushina berbicara dengan suara kecil yang di tujukan untuk naruto dan naruko.

"Naruto naruko jangan jadi orang yang pilih pilih makanan,makanlah yang banyak dan jadi anak yang besar.dan mandilah setiap hari jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat, Tidurlah yang cukup dan bertemanlah tak peduli berapa banyak teman pastikan mereka benar-benar seorang teman orang yang dapat dipercaya meski hanya beberapa itu cukup, ingat patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi ketiga larangan dalam keluarga kita, simpanlah uang yang kau dapat dari toko. jangan minum alkohol atau tubuhmu akan sakit. Dan untuk wanita yaa ibu adalah seorang wanita jadi ibu tak tahu apa yang harus ibu bilang tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria didunia ini kelak kau pasti akan memilih wanita,

hanya jangan memilih yang aneh aneh ,pilihlah seseorang seperti ibumu. Dan untuk Naruko putri ibu tersayang jangan terlalu menyusahkan kakak mu, jangan jadi pemalas lagi, kurangi makan Ramennya karna kalo Berlebihan itu tidak baik dan maafkan ibu tidak bisa membelikan apa yang kamu minta sayang, untuk Pria Pilih lah yang seperti Tou-chan dan seperti kakak mu yang dapat menjagamu dan menyayangi mu sepenuh hati"

Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya bisa melihat Ibunya dan Ayahnya berderai air mata dan di bisa merasakan adik sudah terbangun dari tadi dia dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari adik nya dia dapat merasakan bahu terasa basah, dia tidak dapat melihat pemandangan ini dia tidak mau hal ini? Kenapa??

Dia mengutuk Tuhan,dewa dia mengutuk semuanya padahal dia adalah seorang hamba yang sangat patuh khusuk kepada kami-sama tapi kenapa? Hal-hal keajaiban tidak terjadi dia kan tuhan? Aku cuman bisa meracu-racu dalam hati. Dan dia tetap dapay melihat ibunya yang masih mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar dia serasa itu hal terakhir ucapan dari ibunya dia juga dapat melihay sosok untuk sudah sangat dekay dengan orang tuanya"Naruto.. Naruko sayang, putra putri ibu kalian akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan,milikilah sebuah impian dan buatlah impian itu menjadi nyata. Masih Masih banyak yang ingin ibu katakan kepada Kalian sayang, ibu ingin tinggal bersama kalian selamanya, selalu bersama kalian sayang, dan selalu menjaga kalian sayang,Dan Naruto ibu ada permintaan untuk mu Jaga Adikmu Naruto. ibu sangat menyayangi Kalian..., Maaf minato aku gunakan semua waktumu"

Kushina hanya dapat menangis sejadi-jadinya dia teringat saat pertama kali melahirkan mereka, dia sangat bahagia dia hanya bisa Tersenyum"Tak apa kushina, Naruto Naruko Ini ayahmu dengarkanlah pesan ibumu yang cerewet tadi" balas Minato sambil mengusap surai istrinya yang sudah bercampur darah semerak warna rambut istrinya seraya memejamkan mataUcapan Sang ibu masih teringat-ingat oleh Naruto dan dia dapat melihat adik nya dari ujung matanya adik nya masih menangis isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar jelas di telinganya mungkin adik nya merasakan hal yang sama.

"ibu aku berjanji aku akan menjaga Naruko dengan nyawa ku sendiri. Kalau soal teman aku punya banyak teman dan mereka semua orang yang baik, Dan aku akan menjadi pandai Besi no 1 di Dunia, dan aku akan menjadi orang terkaya di jepang, dan aku dapat membelikan apapun kemauan kaa-chan tou-chan dan Naruko, Dan sesudah aku Kaya kita bisa menghabis kan waktu bersama-sama lagi dan kita pergi kemana saja kita bisa berlibur ke paris, ke hawaii, ke Indonesia, ke bali dan hal-hal yang ingin kita kunjungi

"Naruto tidak dapat membendung lagi air mata nya tak terasa air mata itu terasa mengalir membasahi pipi. aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi aku sudah tidak percaya lagi adanya tuhan, malah aku membenci mereka sekarang kenapa mereka tidak menolong ku di saat aku merasakan kesedihan ini. "IBU AKU MENYAYANGI KALIA-"ucapan ku terpotong karna di dahului Naruko aku cuman tersenyum mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari Naruko. Mungkin kami merasakan hal yang sama.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat jelas kedua orang tua ku tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata dan terlihat jelas mereka mengucapkan

"Aku menyayangi kalian Naruko Naruto Sayonara~"

Sepersekian detik tersebut terlihat dengan cepat sosok memperagakan ingin melakukan pemenggalan

Deg! Deg!

Mendadak Jantung ini berhenti

Dua benda yang di sebut sebuah kepala terlepas dari tempatnya, Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa ingin mulut ini berteriak tapi mulut ini seakan bisu, seakan kaki ini tidak dapat memopong badang ini aku cuman mertumpu dengan lengan kaki, Aku melihat Adik ku di samping ku aku tau Naruko Ingin berlari ke Arah tempat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tapi serasa perintah otak tak merespon dia cuman terdiam dengan mata biru yang sudah membulat seakan ingin keluar, tidak ada air mata keluar dari mata itu mungkin karna air mata ini tidak bisa lagi meredam kesedihan ini.

Dengan sigap aku memeluk adik ku erat, Tidak ada isakan dari nya mungkin dia sangat syok, aku cuman mendengar Nafas Adik ku yang memburu. Aku tetap bisa merasakan aroma Jeruk harum dari Rambut Adik seraya mencium pucuk kepala Naruko mungkin aku cuman bisa melakukan hal ini untuk menenangkannya

Aku bisa melihat sosok itu masih melihat tubuh ayah ibu ku tapi. Seakan waktu berhenti sosok itu melihat kebelakang dengan ujung mata nya, dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di Depan ku, Terasa sekali aura Kelam yang seakan membunuh siapa saja. Aku cuman mengeratkan pelukan ku kepada adik ku

Aku melihat Dia seperti melakukan gerakan yang sama kepada kedua orang tua ku, hahaha aku cuman bisa tertawa dalam hati mengingat hal menyedihkan ini. Aku cuman bisa tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukan ku kepada Naruko

"Suatu saat aku akan menghakimi kalian" seraya mengatakan hal tersebut aku merasakan pengliatan ku terasa gelap semakin gelap dan Gelap...

SABAR!, Cuman orang bodoh yang mengatakan Sabar karna kata sabar adalah sebuah kata penenang.

ADIL!, persetan dengan semua itu Tuhan harus turun dari Tahta nya

Aku mengutuk semua jajaran penguasan di alam semesta ini, aku akan melakukan penghakiman yang lebih pedih,

Tunggu saja

Di sebuah tempat tempat yang sangat gelap..

"Naruto aku bisa menghakimi semua nya..."

Aku cuman mendengar suara seakan berbisik kepada ku, terdengar bahwa itu adalah suata bergender Perempuan.

"Dunia ini perlu di musnahkan dengan jajaran planet di dalam semesta ini dan juga Jajaran dimensi yang ada"

Aku mendengar lagi suara tersebut yang membisik dengan lembut seakan sapuan sepoi-sepoi angin merdu

"Saat nya kita Akhiri semua nya"

Setelah sosok yang tidak ku ketahui itu menyelesaikan ucapannya aku cuman melihat pemandangan yang sangt gelap yang tidak memiliki uning tersebut mendadak berubah menjadi warna putih yang silau

Jrashhh!!

Duaarrr

Seakan menonton pertunjukan aku cuman melihat tonton yang bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan aku bisa melihat diriku membunuh makhluk-makhluk yang sangat banyak terlihat jelas aku yang mendominasi pertarungan tersebut

Gooargggggggg!!!!

"Sialan Kau manusiaaaa!!!!"

Terdengar jelas bahwa itu adalah teriakan Naga Iya naga Dia adalah sosok Naga yang mempunyai Julukan Dragon king atau juga dikenal sebagai The Black Dragon iya dia adalah **Acnologia. Acnologia** adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan yang Sangat kuat atau Dragon Slayer yang bisa berubah menjadi Naga. **Acnologia** memiliki tubuh bagian atas keseluruhan berwarna hitam, bersisik, yang pada tubuhnya, dihiasi oleh bentuk spiral,berwarna biru. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, khususnya perutnya, ekor, dan kaki, yang berwarna abu-abu, dan tampak lebih halus. Mata **Acnologia** putih dan bercahaya, dan kepalanya bulat dan tumpul. Mulut Acnologia penuh gigi tajam, dan, yang melekat pada dagu, adalah tonjolan yang menyerupai panah. Sayap besar Nya berbulu dalam penampilan, mirip dengan burung, dan sangat mirip dengan Naga **Grandine** naga pengguna elemen angin atau Naga Langit yang sudah di bunuh **Acnologia.**

Penampilan **Acnologia** saat dia Berwujud Manusia, yaitu seorang pemuda yang berotot dengan rambut panjang berwarna terang. Dia membawa tatapan tajam, matanya memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya. Selain itu, kulitnya agak cokelat, dan di tubuhnya ia memilik bentuk spiral tanda yang sama saat dia berubah Menjadi Naga. Untuk pakaian, **Acnologia** Memiliki jubah tinggi berkerah. Empat ratus tahun yang lalu,

 **Acnologia** adalah orang yang kejam, haus darah dan kekerasan. Dia membunuh semua Naga yang dia bisa, meskipun Naga Itu Temannya. **Acnologia** adalah salah satu Dragon Slayers pertama yang menjadi Naga, memasuki Perang Saudara Antara Naga Dengan Dragon Slayer. **Acnologia** membunuh Semua naga yang ada di dunia, dan bermandikan darah Naga yang di Bunuhnya. Karena terlalu sering menggunakan Magic nya, fisik **Acnologia** akhirnya berubah menjadi Seekor Naga, dan ia menyatakan dirinya sebagai Raja Naga (Dragon King). Acara ini selamanya terukir dalam sejarah sebagai Festival Raja Naga/Ragnarock.

"Seperti pertarungan ini hanya tersisa kita bertujuh bukan begitu" Ucap Yang tampak memegang tongkat dan memeliki Surai putih panjang dan Terlihat dari surai tersebut terdapat tanduk yang menghiasi Wajah Cantik nya Iya dia Adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya atau orang-orang memanggil nya dewi Kelinci Atau sang Penyebar chakra atau juga Pencipta Chakra.

Dia memiliki banyak julukan dan di dahi terdapat sebuah Mata berwarna merah bertomei dan itu mirip dengan Rinnegan atau gabungan dari Sharinggan dan Rinnegan jadi Sharinnegan dan sosok terlihat memijaki Makhluk mengerikan terasa aura yang sangat kelam dengan mata 1 besar warna Merah dengan pola bertomei dan plus Rinnegan dan dia mempunyai tubuh yang sangat besar dan tinggi nya kora 53 Meter dengan ekor sepuluh Yang melambai di belakang nya Iya dia Juubi sang Bijuu terkuat dari gabungan ke sembilan Bijuu sesekali Juubi mengeram dengan ganas

Di sisi lain Terlihat Seorang yang bisa dibilang God Of The god atau julukan lain nya Ghost Of Sparta. Sosok itu terlihat sangat murka dengan perwatakan tinggi besar mempunyai rahang yang tegas dan tatapan yang tajam seakan menerkam musuh-musuh dengan badan atletis dan juga Terlihat di sekujur tubuh nya tersapat sebuah tato yang bisa dibilang sebuah kutukan sosok itu tidak mengenakan armor atau apapun dia cuman mengenakan Gauntlet yang di rampas nya setelah membunuh Zeus atau bisa dibilang **Gauntlet of Zeus** bertengker cantik di tangan kanan nya.

dan terlihat sosok itu memijaki sosok raksasa cronos tepat di atas kepala sosok itu, Terlihat sosok Cronos yang bisa dibilang sangat memprihatinkan dengan Kedua mata yang sudah tidak ada dan sudah tidak lagi memanggul bongkahan Raksasa yang Ukurannya sama dengannya. Dan dia sudah merampas banyak Kekuatan dewa-dewi Olympus dan para Dewa Fraksi lain Dia Juga merampas kekuatan dewa Odin dan bisa dibilang Kekuatannya di dapat menghancurkan dunia hanya dengan memetikkan jarinya.

Tapi karna ini bukan di dunia lagi, jadi mustahil bagi sang sosok God Of the god atau bisa di bilang Kratos itu semua berawal karna sebelumnya istri dan anak nya di perkosa dan di bunuh dengan sangat sadis di depan mata nya sendiri oleh sang Dewa Perang Ares Itu terjadi saat pencurian Buah kehidupan yang dilakukan oleh Ares, hades dan Loki. Waktu itu kratos adalah seorang prajurit sparta yang tinggal di lereng Gunung Olympus (Tempat para Dewa-Dewi Olympus) pas penyerangan desa nya yang di lakukan oleh Ares untuk mengalihkan perhatian pihak Olympus untuk mengambil Buah Kehidupan,

Kratos Melihat para prajurit nya di babat habis oleh Ares dan hal yang sangat pedih pun terjadi Ares Dewa perang tersebut memperkosa dengan sangat tidak manusiawi istri dan anak kratos dengan sangat keji Kratos hanya bisa menangis, sehabis puas menyetubuhi istri dan anak kratos Ares tidak lupa membunuh mereka dengan amat keji dengan menyiksa anak dan istri nya dengan sangat kejam. Kratos hanya bisa mengutuk Ares dan Pihak Olympus dan Dewi Athena karna Kratos ada suruhan Dari dewi athena Tersebut, jadi semua yang di perintahkan sang Dewi Athena Tersebut bakal di Patuhi Kratos tapi Kemana dia di saat seperti ini!?.

Kratos sejenak mengingat tragedi yang sangat memilukan tersebut, dia menyalahkan semua pihak jika tidak ada deglerasi perang mungkin keluarga masih utuh, tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur apa di buat Roda takdir menunjukkan hal yang seperti itu dan dia pun di bunuh oleh Ares dan tak lama dia di hidupkan kembali Oleh Gaia atau bisa dibilang Mother Of Titan dengan syarat Kratos Harus menghancurkan Olympus dan Kratos menyanggupi perihal permintaan tersebut dan perjalanan panjang nya untuk balas dendam menggantarkan menghadapi sosok-sosok terakhir yang tersisa bisa dibilang kekuatan-kekuatan mereka sudah di Atas Tuhan.

Kratos dengan mata yang bersinar putih ke biruan menatap tajam 7 sosok yang tersisa "Aku akan Menghabisi Kalian Semua" dengan Nada tegas tersirat kebencian dan keinginan balas dendam yang sangat besar Kratos berdiri tegak di atas cronos dengan memegang sebuah pedang besar di tangan kanan nya iya itu Blade Of God Kratos? Kenapa? Karna dia sudah menggabungkan beberapa senjata dewa yang berhasil dia rampas seperti. **Blade of Chaos** , **Blade of Athena,** **Blade of Exile,** **Blade of Artemis,** **Blade of God** **Barbarian Hammer,** **Spear of Destiny** **, Claw of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Battle Axe, dan Blade Olympus.**

Penggabungan semua senjata tersebut bisa dibilang sangat mustahil tapi Kratos memaksa **Hephaestus** untuk membuat senjata dengan gabungan senjata-senjata hebat tersebut dan Terlahir lah **Blade Of God Kratos** bentuk senjata tersebut memeliki Panjang 2 setengah meter dan memiliki warna Biru kehijauan dan terlihat rantai menglilit gagang pedang tersebut dan dengan model pedang yang sangat-sangat aneh di kelilingi oleh Arwah-Arwah para dewa yang di bunuh nya Terlihat juga Arwah Zeus juga mengelilingi pedang Tersebut pedang tersebut dapat menggunakan semua kekuatan dari gabungan semua senjata tersebut dan senjata tersebut memiliki aura yang sangat tidak bisa di ukur karna Akuma kelas satan saja dengan melihat Pedang tersebut pasti merasa kematian nya sudah di ujung tanduk. Kratos juga memiliki kekuatan Hebat lainnya yang di rampasnya dari Dewa Dewi Olympus seperti

 **Rage of Poseidon, Medusa Gaze, Zeus Fury, Soul of Hades, Eye of Atlantis,** **The Scourge of Erinys** **, H** **orn of Boreas** **Typhon's Bane** **Rage of Cronos** **Atlas Quake** **, Bow of apollo, Head of Helios, boots of Hermes, The Army of Sparta, Trident or Poseidon, Golden Fleece, Wings of Icarus, Dan Rage Of Spartan.** Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikan nya Kratos, dia membabat Fraksi Nordic hanya hitungan Menit.

Di lain sisi terlihat sosok yang tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah-katapun dia adalah sosok yang mengerikan Dia adalah sosok yang Membunuh sang pencipta (Kami-sama) dan dia tidak punya Nama tapi orang menyebutnya sebagai **The Sinner** atau sang pendosa kekuatan sosok ini sangat-sangat mengerikan dia dapat menghisap kekuatan apapun dan menjadikan kekuatan nya sosok ini memiliki perwatakan tubuh tengkorak yang memiliki tanduk tinggi menjulang ke atas sosok itu terlihat memakai Jubah yang panjang, dan mengeluarkan kekuatan intimidasi yang sangat luar biasa dan sosok itu terlihat menunggangi sosok Monster Kiamat Trihexa 666, dan sosok ini adalah sosok yang membunuh Kedua orang tua Narut dan sosok ini juga yang membunuh sang pengguna Black Magic Zeref Dragneel

Dan di sisi lain Terlihat sosok yang terlihat memijaki sebuah Patung Buddha Raksasa yang mempunyai tinggi 95 meter dengan tangan yang berjumlah Jutaan dan Terlihat sosok itu bertelanjang Dada dan memeliki badan yang atletis di beberapa bagian dada dan peutnya nya terdapat banyak sekali Fuin dan di Tangan kanan nya Terdapat sebuah mata yang berjumlah 11 buah mata. Terlihat Mata Tersebut adalah Mata Sharingan Yang surah ber Evolusi menjadi Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan tahap akhir kekuatan Sharingan. Dan sosok itu memiliki Perwatakan yang tegas dan Terlihat wibawa seorang pemimpin dan cinta Perdamaian.

Dan sosok itu memiliki dua mata yang berbeda yang sebelah kanan Rinnegan dan sebelah kiri Tenseigan dan di dahi nya terdapat Sebuah mata Sharinggan Istimewa pemberian adik nya Ootsutsuki Hamura yang meninggal akibat melindungi nya dari serangan yang di lanjarkan musuh.

Sharinggan istimewa Tersebut memiliki pola yang rumit bertabur tomei yang berjumlah 11 dengan pola riak dan nuansa byakugan dan Tenseigan Terlihat jelas dari mata Sharingan istimewa Tersebut. Dan segel berbentuk tribal yang melilit badan, tangan dan sebagian wajah nya bersinar biru dan di telapak tangan kanannya terlihat simbol matahari dan telapak tangan nya yang sebelah kiri terlihat simbol bulan sabit.

Iya dia adalah **Ootsutsuki Hagaromo** anak kandung Dari sang dewa Kelinci **Ootsutsuki Kaguya**. Dia ingin menghentikan Ibunya yang ingin menguasai dunia. Dan dia ingin menghentikan peperangan yang sangat pedih ini.

Dan sisi lain terlihat sosok Tersebut Terlihat Makhluk yang sangat-sangat besar yang tinggi nya 100 meter dan terlihat berada di atas udara Terlihat jelas sosok tersebut adalah sosok hybrid dari beberapa monster yang mengerikan.

Monster ini juga di tanamkan buah kehidupan yang dulunya di curi hades dan di dalam monster ini Terdapat Dna dari sang Naga Pertama First Of The Dragons. Dan 11 pilar Dragons king. Dan juga di dalam monster ini Tersapat sebuah Dna Monster kuno yang pernah dulu hampir memusnahkan Peradapaan yaitu The Creator God Of Light dan monster ini memiliki bentuk Naga raksasa yang mempunyai 3 cincin Raksasa di belakang nya dan sosok ini memiliki panjang yang sangat panjang yang menjulang ke langit dan naga ini memiliki 6 Sayap yang berwarna putih di balut dengan warna coklat, dan di bagian ujung ekornya terdapat mirip tombak raksasa dan juga terdapat 2 sayap kecil.

Dan sosok naga itu Terlihat sebuah tanduk menjulang tinggi di kepala nya naga ini, dengan memiliki dua tangan kekar yang berwarna coklat dan memiliki kepala yang mencerminkan Sosok Sang mendominasi Terlihat juga Naga ini mengeluarkan intimidasi yang sangat pekat dan ibarat besar naga ini 5X besar **Acnologia**. Dan naga ini adalah hasil Experiment dari Manusia yang diciptakan oleh sosok orang besar sekaligus jenius yaitu profesor Reja Dia adalah profesor yang pertama kali tahu dunia Supranatural dan profesor Reja terkenal di kalangan bangsawan Akuma dan jajaran Fraksi lainnya. Dan profesor Reja adalah manusia pertama atau bisa dibilang makhluk hidup pertama yang menciptakan Anti Materi (Anti Matter) jenis materi yang sangat berbahaya yang dapat menghapus apapun.

Orang Akuma bilang bahwa Power of Destruction dari Klan Bael mereka dapat menguraikan apapun tapi untuk menghilangkan jas putih yang di pakai profesor Reja saja para akuma tidak bisa. Dan sebelum siapnya Experiment yang awal tujuannya nya baik Itu. pada suatu malam para akuma Datang ke Laboratoriumnya berniat mencuri berkas penting tentang cara pembuatan Anti materi dan Experiment lainnya, dia di khianati Oleh para akuma dan dengar bergerak susah payah dia bergerak ke sebuah tabung kaca terlihat sebuah Embrio besar disitu.

"Dengan Darah ini kamu akan hidup menjadi makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku sebagai pencipta mu aku memanggil mu Sebagai Vice Despair Dragon" ucap sang profesor sambil menahan rasa sakit dan menetas darah nya ke sebuah wadah dan sebagai penyalur ke tabung yang terdapat embrio Tersebut dengan terlihat Profesor itu terluka di bagian Perut. "Aku serahkan semuanya kepada mu" Ucap lemah sang Profesor.

Itu adalah rangkaian kisah kecil dari sosok makhluk ke 6 yang bernama

 **ELBEDA Dragons**

Dan sosok Terakhir dia cuman Manusia biasa sosok tersebut memiliki rupa memakai baju tradisional jepang yaitu Yukata dengan warna hitam polos dengan surai pirang jabrik yang di ikat model ponytail dan sosok itu terlihat memiliki tatapan dingin dan sosok itu cuman seukuran manusia tidak seperti musuhnya yang mempunyai ukuran yang raksasa dan mempunyai tunggangannya sendiri sosok tersebut yang bernama **Naruto** Tersebut cuman beralaskan sandal khas jepang dengan sebuah samurai biasa yang dia ngenggam di tangan kiri

Dan Naruto dapat melihat ke 6 sosok Tersebut mulai mengeluarkan Jurus pambungkas nya masing masing

Dia hanya diam merasakan kekuatan ke 6 sosok tersebut yang mengguncang alam dimensi yang diciptakan sang Dewi Kelinci Tersebut

Terlihat 6 sosok itu sudah melesatkan serangan pambungkas mereka

Naruto cuman diam melihat 6 serangan pambungkas tersebut yang sudah semakin mendekat. Jujur naruto tidak dapat mengerakkan Organ tubuhnya, dia serasa menyaksikan Film perang yang dia sebagai Karakter utama

 **The 77th Movement Of Cosmos : Kuuronryouku Coulomb**

Setelah ucapan Tersebut semuanya mendadak silau..

Di sebuah tempat entah berantah Terlihat

Terlihatlah sosok insan yang memiliki perwatakan tegas dengan surai Kuning jabrik yang berkaya ponytail dan

Tidak dia Sadari muncul seseorang dari belakang nya, sosok insan gadis bersurai perak panjang sampai ke mata kaki nya dan sangat indah yang memeluk nya sosok itu mengenakan pakaian ala militer dengan topi militer dan menandakan bawah dia perpangkat penuh, sosok itu tetap memeluk nya sangat erat seakan itu adalah hari terakhir mereka

"Kamu tidak perlu merasa sedih lagi"

"Aku akan menanggung semua penderitaan mu Naruto-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Sebuah Ciptaan Hati XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ini project pertama saya dengan menggabungkan banyak unsur walaupun belum kurang matang betul. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang lebih menarik dan enak di baca,

Dan jika ada kesalahan kata-kata atau apapun tolong di kasih tau dan saya mohon maaf

Aku menggabungkan banyak Character dari Anime dan Mitologi-mitologi yang ku butuhkan Untuk membuat cerita ini.

Bersambung...

Spesial Thanks For Allah Swt

Minggu, 16 September 2018


End file.
